sunguardfandomcom-20200216-history
House of Sol'naar
Basic Information Primary Residence: *Phoenixflare Spire; Northeastern Eversong, bordering Eyrien'dor Secondary Residence: *Sol'naar Manse in Silvermoon *Scorchwood Estate; Ghostlands History Founding House Sol'naar rose to prominence shortly after Dath'Remar Sunstrider led the Highborne across the sea and settled in Northern Azeroth. For their families devotion and continued loyalty to Dath'Remar before the pilgrimage and in their stalwart efforts in helping claim their new homelands, they were granted a small swath of land in the North. Not a particularly wealthy or influential house due to the lack of natural resources,, Anzar Sol'naar decided to turn his focus on his two passions; the magical properties of manifested fire and his penchant for battle. From it, he gained his fortune and reputation for being a true master in his craft and laying the groundwork in establishing his name as moulding very powerful battlemages. Reputation Initially establishing their House forces as mercenaries and choosing sides of any particular conflict by means of the highest bidder in the early days, Sol'naar gathered a very large war chest and the house quickly garnered a reputation for being a bit of a wildcard. Over the centuries and as times began to settle into an enduring peace, the direction of the House turned more towards intellectual pursuits and expanding their order and numbers in training younger nobles that showed magical leanings. Their presence was heavily felt during the Troll Wars, with many tales written about the tides of battles turned by the arrival of forces from Phoenixflare. In the aftermath of the conflict, House Sol'naar was at the pinnacle of it's power; with many strong alliances and situated firmly within many magical circles; including a presence in Dalaran. The Last of the Bloodline: Year -1000 to -60 Fairnan Sol'naar came to power when his father, Ralys Sol'naar took ill and decided to hand down the family seat to his only son in his waning years. In truth, the Sol'naar lineage had suffered for many centuries; with a steady decline of heirs. It was rumored that they had become somewhat sterilized due to their deep ties to the magical energies they had channel for millennia. Without any successors, Fairnan's first duty was to find himself a bride. A notoriously introverted man; it was through his best friend and neighbor, Vylanthas Rha'veran that he found an enchanting woman that he would eventually take as his wife. In actuality, she was a much beloved cousin of Vylanthas and the marriage contract was helped along by the Ranger-Lord; strengthening the ties between the two families. Her name was Koyi'ana. Koyi'ana was a stark contrast to her husband. Light and extroverted, she quickly opened her house to many bright and upcoming artists and musicians; Lady Koyi'ana was renowned for her philanthropy work within Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon and was also a generous patron to all those who wished to pursue cultural endeavours. Many of the noble families found her ability to mingle with all manner of folk to be particularly unflattering but when Koyi'ana decided to throw a gathering, there was never a declined invitation. Not everything was particularly happy in Fairnan and Koyi'ana's marriage. Initially, the pair struggled to conceive before losing their first two sons. The first was miscarried, while the second died shortly after birth. This distanced the two from one another, with Fairnan deciding to turn inwards towards his students and studies. When Koyi'ana became pregnant a third time and gave birth to a healthy baby girl she named Sabine, Fairnan was actually abroad and did not return until the child was in her second week of life. The Lord Vylanthas Rha'veran was actually the first person, other than her mother, to hold Sabine. Sabine was a sweet child and filled her mother with great happiness. She was a smart girl who was prone to fidgeting; to which her mother turned her attention towards dancing, which she became very accomplished in. As Sabine grew, she watched her mother suffer through 3 more failed pregnancies before Koyi’ana refused to try again; heart too broken by her failures. Fairnan showed little interest in Sabine due to the fact that she did not show any magical inclination and he was known to speak openly about his concerns for his family's lineage. Tragedy struck again when Lady Koyi'ana grew fatally ill without warning. The healers could do nothing to stop that rot that was festering within her and many claimed that she was dying from a broken heart. Others thought it was more likely a curse but could not point a finger at who would wish such a bright star such ill will. Her death was crushing for both Fairnan and Sabine. Their mourning lasted nearly a decade; far longer than was deemed appropriate in court. During that time, Sabine would divide her time between tending to her father's grief and spending time with her beloved cousin and his family. At that point, Lord Vylanthas had taken in a new ward; named Lady Calithielwen Riverwind from the south. The two grew to be quick friends and bonded over their respective tragedies. New Beginnings: Year -60 to Year 18 In the wake of his wife's death, Fairnan refused to take on any more apprentices and tended to lock himself away in his solar for long periods of time. Growing tired of her father's unwillingness to move on, Sabine urged him to take up students once more when a widow by the name of Zettari Fairweather showed up looking for someone to help hone her mage skills. Though an older woman, who had been widowed herself when her merchant husband had been killed by bandits, Zettari flourished under Fairnan's tutelage. She became a confidant of sorts to the Lord and Sabine was supportive when he wished to bring her grown children to Phoenixflare Spire. When Fairnan and Zettari married, Sabine saw a very dramatic shift in the relationship between the newlyweds. Zettari's dominancy created much tension in the house and her children, Arielle and Tyran, became quite abrasive to their new stepsister. Fairnan reassured his daughter and heir that it was only a transitional phase but Sabine took as much time as she could at their other residencies or at Eyrien'dor with Calithielwen. Eventually, Zettari grew agitated by her stepdaughter's avoidance and Sabine was restricted in her visits; despite many confrontations regarding the decision. Fairnan, too weary and broken to fight against his new domineering wife, retreated once more and left Sabine to Zettari and her children's mercy. Zettari began to take students in Fairnan's absence but they were all from lesser houses and of questionable beginnings, which did not sit well with Sabine. Repeatably, she was reminded of her lack of magical properties and denied opportunities to be courted by nobles looking to make marriage contracts. Sabine knew this was so that Zettari could remain Matriarch of her father’s holdings for as long as possible and to keep her from ascending into her birth right. Year 18 - Scourge Invasion Growing obstinate under his wife's thumb, Fairnan decided that he would take a sabbatical at their small estate in the south. He had seen how dull and withdrawn his daughter had become and insisted that she join him for some time at Scorchwood. During that time, Fairnan confided in her that he intended to divorce Zettari because he believed that she was dabbling in dark arts that he did not approve of and using his assets to further her own power. Sabine agreed to hold her father's confidence but word came that Arthas was approaching with an army of undead at his disposal. Knowing that they would be safer within Silvermoon, he sent word to his wife and her children to go to their family home within the city and meet them there. However, on the road, it is presumed that they were overtaken by swarms of the undead; as later their carriage was found vacant and destroyed by the wayside. No signs of Fairnan or Sabine were ever found, despite extensive searching. The last direct bloodline to Anzar Sol'naar had been snuffed out. Present day Zettari Sol'naar mourned the loss of her husband and her stepdaughter for a measly few months. Many found this distasteful and pulled their ties in the absence of Fairnan's prudence. Without her husband, the woman began to throw garrish parties for all those who had aided her in the aftermath of the invasion. Her temperament was no longer hidden and many see her as an opportunistic woman who only lusts for the trappings of power and prestige. Category:Houses and Clans Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage